A House Like No Other
by Supernatural Willy Wonka
Summary: Ichabod Crane is taken against his free will to Ravenwood Asylum. His soon to be wife, Katrina seeks out help from a certain barber and sailor to try and rescue her fiancé. Ichabod/Katrina is in this, I am also using the movie universe for Sleepy Hollow and Sweeney Todd. Any and all reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**New York City- 1800**

 **A House Like No Other**

Christmas was near, but for the Crane household it didn't seem like Christmas was to be very good this year. Ichabod Crane was to be working overtime up to Christmas Eve, due to a new case of murders that have suddenly popped up. Johnathan Masbeth, Katrina and Ichabod's young ward was busy at work in his studies, he was planning to become a doctor and he needed as much education as he could get, seeing as his parents never took the time to teach him a lot. Katrina Van Tassel was worried, not only was she to be wed in less than a month, but she had discovered some wonderful, but dreadful news. "I'm pregnant?!" Katrina questions rather loudly, "indeed you are" Alice the midwife answers, rather happily "oh no" Katrina mutters and rushes off. A few seconds later, Alice hears the sound of Katrina getting violently sick "Katrina, oh poor Katrina!" Alice says kindly and runs over to where Katrina is, leaning over a basin, throwing up this morning's breakfast. Alice rubs Katrina's back and makes soothing noises until Katrina is through, "that…W-was awful" Katrina whispers, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know, I know, why don't I fetch you some water?" Alice asks gently, "that would be lovely" Katrina replies softly, "stay here, I'll be right back" Alice says and rushes off to get her a glass of water. Katrina slumps next to the basin, "how will I ever tell Ichabod?" Katrina says to herself, worry starting to rise in her body which only makes another wave of nausea roll over her. At the New York Constabulary, things weren't much better for Constable Crane who was to present his findings on the Sleepy Hollow case. "Well Crane, we're waiting" The Burgomaster says cruelly, "y-yes sir" Ichabod answers nervously, knowing that no one in this court will believe him for what he is about to say.

"May I have a moment to gather my notes?" Ichabod asks as polite as he can, "you have two minutes" The Burgomaster answers quickly, looking at his pocket watch. Ichabod turns towards Johnathan, who is sitting at a table next to him "I cannot do this! They will think that I am a fool!" Ichabod whispers fiercely to his assistant, Johnathan glares at Ichabod, "do not say that! If you say the truth, all will be fine" Johnathan answers and hands Ichabod his ledger "good luck, sir" Johnathan adds on quickly. "Are you ready now Crane?" The Burgomaster demands, "I am ready as I'll ever be" Ichabod answers, standing proudly in front of the court. "How am I to tell Ichabod?!" Katrina asks, on the verge of hysterics, Alice looks at her "do not worry Katrina, you'll know when the time is right" Alice answers and gently squeezes her hand. Katrina is silent, thinking about Alice's words, when an idea fills her mind " _that's it! I won't tell Ichabod at all, he doesn't want a child and he'll only panic about the idea of it!_ " Katrina thinks happily then notices, Alice is waiting patiently for her answer "thank you Alice, I'll tell him in a couple of days once I've gotten over the shock" Katrina finally answers and stand up to collect her things. "I'll be seeing you in three days, then?" Alice asks, opening a calendar to mark down their appointment "you shall. I bid you good day" Katrina says and quickly exits the midwife's home, without another word. "If I remember clearly, I sent you to Sleepy Hollow to solve the mystery of the decapitations" The Burgomaster starts, "indeed you did, sir" Ichabod quickly answers not wanting to upset his boss. "Who was behind the beheadings?" The Burgomaster asks, an evil smile on his face, Ichabod takes a deep breath and looks at Johnathan, who gives him thumbs up. "It wasn't a _who_ it was a _she"_ Ichabod starts, flipping through his ledger to find the notes on Lady Van Tassel. "Are you telling me that a woman killed all of those people?" The Burgomaster questions firmly, "yes and no" Ichabod replies, having found the notes on Lady Van Tassel. "The woman, Lady Van Tassel was only half of the problem, the true threat was…"Ichabod's voice trails away as he realizes that he is about to say probably the weirdest thing The Burgomaster is about to hear. "Well? Spit it out Crane!" The Burgomaster commands cruelly, Ichabod takes yet another deep breath "the other accomplice to the murders of Sleepy Hallow was a creature from Hell… The Headless Horseman" Ichabod says nervously, it takes about five seconds before everyone in the crowd bursts into mocking laughter, all of them laughing at the ridiculous thing that Ichabod just said.

"Well how did The Headless Horseman come to be, killing innocent people?" The Burgomaster question, almost mocking Ichabod, Ichabod squares his shoulders and looks directly into the Burgomaster's face. "Lady Van Tassel… wanted revenge on The Van Garret's for evicting them from their home" Ichabod starts, "so she made a pact with the Devil, in exchange for her soul she could have control of The Headless Horseman" Ichabod finishes, as the laughter slowly comes to a halt when everyone realizes that, Constable Crane isn't joking. "So this woman, contacted the Devil to take revenge on The Van Garrets?" The Burgomaster questions, trying not to crack a smile at Ichabod's ridiculous claim "yes! Exactly that!" Ichabod answers happily, believing that the great and powerful Burgomaster actually believes him. "So Crane, what was the solution to these murders?" The Burgomaster asks, Ichabod smiles and flips rapidly through his ledger "at the Tree of the Dead, I dug up The Horseman's skull, which whoever holds it control's The Horseman" Ichabod says and flips to another page, "what is the Tree of the Dead?" The Burgomaster asks, fearing for Ichabod's mental health "the Tree of the Dead is a portal to Hell, which The Horseman traveled through to get between our worlds and Hell" Ichabod finishes and closes his ledger. "So after taking The Horseman's skull, The Horseman no longer listened to Lady Van Tassel and brought her to Hell with him" Ichabod finally finishes and smiles, looking genuinely happy that The Burgomaster hasn't shut down his theory, at least not yet. The Burgomaster is silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to word his sentence, all round them are the snicker's and soft laughter of Ichabod's comrades. Johnathan quickly realizes that the other constable's aren't laughing with Ichabod, there laughing at him! "This isn't going to end well" Johnathan mutters to himself as he watches an evil smile slowly spread across The Burgomaster's face , "Constable Crane, I fear that your mind has come unhinged" The Burgomaster starts.

A light snow is falling by the time Katrina leaves Alice's house, "I hope Ichabod is alright" Katrina says to herself, walking swiftly towards the courthouse, where her husband is battling against the New York Constabulary at that very moment. The smile quickly leaves Ichabod's face along with the good feeling that filled his body, "what?" Ichabod questions, holding onto his ledger tightly, as the noise from the crowd starts to fill the room. All Ichabod can hear is the chatter that's all around him, "crazy", "he's lost his marbles, and "girl detective" are only a few of the phrases that Ichabod hears that are being muttered towards him. " I fear that the visit to Sleepy Hallow has un-hinged your mind, so to protect yourself and others, I commit you, Constable Ichabod Crane to Ravenwood Asylum" The Burgomaster announces and bangs his gavel, finalizing Ichabod's sentence. "No!" Johnathan yells, but his outburst is drowned out by the cries and cheers of joy from the crowd, "please no! You must believe me, this is the truth!" Ichabod yells, as two strong looking men push through the crowd and march towards Ichabod. Katrina is about to open the courthouse's doors, when the doors burst open "no! No! NOOOOOO!" Ichabod screams as loud as he can, as the two strongmen drag him out of the building, "Ichabod? What is going on?!" Katrina demands, concern in her voice as she rushes over to her husband-to-be, "his mind has come undone" The Burgomaster answers Katrina's questions, as he suddenly is next to her. Katrina turns and faces The Burgomaster and glares her fiercest glare, "let him go! He has done nothing wrong! If anything you should be thanking him for saving the town of Sleepy Hollow!" Katrina yells, her emotions going crazy due to the hormones of being pregnant. "Who do you think you are?" The Burgomaster demands, glaring back at Katrina "I am Constable's Crane fiancé" Katrina snaps at him. "I would have you committed but it seems the Crane household, needs a woman's touch" The Burgomaster replies and turns away from Katrina.

Katrina would have attacked The Burgomaster, verbally and physically but Johnathan comes up to her before she can do anything. "Miss, you mustn't go after him, it would only make things worse" Johnathan says, holding firmly onto her shoulder. Katrina takes a calming breath "I know, I just can't believe that The Burgomaster would do this" Katrina says quietly, wishing more than anything that Alice was her and her husband was still a free man. "Madam, I overheard you and maybe I can help" a pleasant British suggests, Katrina and Johnathan both take their attention off Ichabod, who is being shoved in a black carriage and turn to face a kind looking man. "How can you help?" Johnathan questions, looking very interested to what this long-haired man can say, "My name is Anthony Hope and I have some…Experience getting people out of asylums" Anthony explains, his light blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Mr. Hope, that would be lovely but we have a trip to Ravenwood asylum to make" Katrina answers, watching fearfully as the black carriage speeds away to the much feared asylum. "I understand, here take this, it's my address in case you wish to have my help" Anthony answers kindly and hands Katrina a scrap of paper, scribbled on in elegant handwriting. Ichabod awakes with a start, a rotten smell all around him, making him violently gag. "Fresh meat" a deep voice growls from somewhere in the dark, cramped room, "w-who is there?" Ichabod nervously asks, struggling to get to a sitting position due to the dirty straightjacket that's wrapped tightly around his torso, restricting any and all arm movements. A big, figure of a man walks out of the shadows and grins evilly when he sees Ichabod "who you be?" The man demands, stepping into the dim candlelight, showing all of his features, "I-I am none other than C-Constable Ichabod Crane" Ichabod stammers, backing up into the corner of the room to the best of his ability. The man is a bit taller than him, with dirty, brown hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in fifty years along with emerald eyes have a glint of murder in them. Ichabod gasps sharply as the man takes a step closer to him, "my name is Gideon and you're _my_ little bitch now" Gideon says cruelly with an evil smile. "Hey, you two little love birds SHUT UP" says a cruel guard, who happens to be named Gruncle Stan. Ichabod turns crimson "w-we're not…N-not in l-love" Ichabod stammers looking at the guard through the steel bars of the cell. The guard gives them an evil smile, "homosexuality is a just another reason to stay longer in our wonderful asylum" Gruncle Stan says and stomps away, leaving Ichabod with his cellmate who looks as if he's about to murder or rape him.

A guard leads Katrina and Johnathan down a long hallway, cells crammed full of patients stare at her and make inappropriate noises. "Just ignore them Miss, they don't know any better" the guard says to Katrina as he knocks on a wooden door, the name "Warden Henry Ravenwood" on it in gold letters. "Enter" a cold voice calls out, "good luck in there, Miss" the guard says as the door open quickly. The office feels as cold as ice, decorated in shades of gray with pictures of teams of doctors and nurses, on all of the walls "can I help you?" The Warden asks, closing a very thick book that he was writing in and removes his glasses, showing the coldest pair of blue eyes, Katrina has ever seen. "May I sit?" Katrina asks, trying not to show her fear, "you may, but please relax, I'm only here to help you" The Warden says as Katrina delicately sits in a wooden chair, that's against his desk. "I'm not here to receive help for me, I'm here to try and free my fiancé" Katrina announces, knowing that The Warden won't like what she just said. "Free him? Who is you husband that I'm supposed to free?" The Warden questions, standing up and walking slowly over to a very tall cabinet that seems to be stuffed full of papers and files "my husband is Constable Ichabod Crane and he is innocent" Katrina explains, "ah, Constable Crane" The Warden replies and pulls out a very thick folder, that is stuffed full of papers that threaten to spill all over the floor "Mrs.…" The Warden starts, looking through Ichabod's folder "Mrs. Van Tassel" Katrina corrects kindly. "Mrs. Van Tassel, Constable Crane's has lost his state of mind, I fear that his recent work in Sleepy Hallow has destroyed the last of his sanity" The Warden explains, looking at random notes as he speaks to make sure that he is explaining his theory so Katrina will understand it. Katrina feels her anger start to rise at this warden telling her that is fiancé has lost his mind, but then she remembers The Burgomaster's words to her about he would of have her committed if she wasn't needed to take care of the Crane household. Katrina takes a deep breath, "Please. If you would only listen to him, you'll see that he is sane!" Katrina says, practically yelling "Mrs. Van Tassel please, if you don't calm down, I'll have you committed for hysteria" The Warden replies calmly, completely unfazed by Kristina's desperate begging. Katrina stand up angrily, "fine, when are visiting hours?" Katrina demands, gathering her things "Sunday, 8Am to 12PM" The Warden answers, closing Ichabod's folder and putting it back in his file cabinet. "I shall see you soon" Katrina says and quickly exits the office, The Warden smiles as he listens to Katrina's heels clack farther and farther away from him, "I'll have you soon Mrs. Van Tassel, I'll have you soon and make you _all_ better" The Warden says evilly.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Chapter Two Preview: Katrina now in her second month of pregnancy, Christmas comes and goes and with The New Year, Katrina with Masbeth decides to go to Anthony's for help with rescuing Ichabod.**


	2. A House Like No Other Chapter Two

**I Thank VerucaBeyotch for reviewing this, to answer your question I shall continue this and you'll see soon enough what happens at Sweeney's household (:**

 **New York City- 1800**

 **A House Like No Other**

 **Christmas Eve**

New York City had become a Winter Wonderland, each building decorated to the maximum with the joy that is Christmas. Katrina was officially half a month pregnant and her morning sickness had returned with a fiery passion, its goal to make her feel miserable 24/7. Johnathan was a saint to Kristina, taking care of her for when Alice couldn't make it, seeing as Alice was the only midwife around in this neighborhood of New York City. "There, there Miss, everything will be alright" Johnathan soothes, holding Katrina's hair back as she vomits for the sixth time this morning, "make it stop, please it hurts" Katrina begs weakly, having stopped being sick for now. A distance away from the Crane household, Ichabod Crane is doing no better than his wife, he has been locked in Ravenwood Asylum for two weeks and each second he has been here has been a living hell. The cramped cell that he shares with Gideon, is filthy and made out of stone, a thin layer of dirty straw litters the floor as if they are animals. Ichabod has already promised himself that when he gets out, if he gets out, the first thing he is going to do is file a report on the conditions on the asylum. "Maybe I'll take a bath first" Ichabod mutters to himself, thinking about when he escape this hellhole, feeling two week's worth of dirt and blood on his skin and covering his clothing. "You're not getting out of here, anytime soon Crane" Gideon says, playing patty-cake with his imaginary friend, "what makes you think I won't escape?" Ichabod questions, watching as Gideon plays with his imaginary friend, Jack. Gideon shrugs and smiles but does not answer, "I will get out" Ichabod reassures Gideon, ever since Ichabod's first night in this asylum, Gideon has proved to be the kind of person that Ichabod needs right now. " _To think, I was afraid of Gideon!_ " Ichabod thinks, remembering all of the things that Gideon has done for him in the short time that he has been here, like comforting him when the other patients start screaming, Ichabod shudders at the memory of the haunting screams that fill the Asylum every night.

"I miss Ichabod" Katrina whispers and bursts into tears, "oh no, don't cry Miss, please everything will be alright" Johnathan says, trying to calm Katrina down and having little to no knowledge on the hormones of pregnant women. Katrina only starts to cry harder and into Johnathan's shoulder, "shhh, shhh, I'm here, I'm here" Johnathan says, holding tightly onto Katrina, "I-It's… C-Christmas, I s-shouldn't be c-c-crying!" Katrina says in between sobs, "I-Ichabod… S-should be h-here!" Katrina continues on, making herself cry harder at the thought of her husband-to-be, who is locked away in Ravenwood Asylum. Johnathan slowly lets go of Katrina, "why don't I fetch you some tea?" Johnathan suggests, standing up "that would be l-lovely" Katrina answers, starting to calm down from her breakdown. Johnathan nods quickly, "I will be right back, Miss" Johnathan says and rushes out of the room, "oh my… How will we ever survive without Ichabod?" Johnathan asks himself as he starts to boil water, for some much needed tea. "I cannot stay here Gideon, I'll go mad" Ichabod whispers to his cellmate, sitting in the corner of the room, "that's the thing constable, we're all mad here" Gideon says and starts a fearsome game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with Jack. Ichabod draws a shuddering breath and brings his knees to his chest, he knows that he must escape this asylum, or he feels that he will lose his sanity. Already, Ichabod can feel the madness seeping into skin, making him filthy "I can't stay here" Ichabod whispers, feeling his anxiety start to rise as it has for the last two weeks. Gideon notices the start of a panic attack and leaves Jack, where he is "calm down constable, you'll figure out a way to escape" Gideon says calmly, Ichabod only looks at him at the verge of hyperventilating, "n-no…N-no… I-I won't" Ichabod stammers, his voice a higher pitch than usual as his eyes roll back into head as he faints, his head hitting the stone wall with a loud hollow sounding noise.

"Miss, I have the tea" Johnathan announces, holding a silver tea tray with a teapot and two teacups. Katrina smiles weakly "thank you Johnathan. I apologize for my…Breakdown earlier" Katrina says, slightly embarrassed from sobbing as she wipes her face clean from any remaining tears. "Do not fret Miss! You could not control it" Johnathan answers as he hands her a teacup full of brown liquid, "thank you Johnathan, for being here for me" Katrina says, fresh tears brimming in her eyes, Johnathan sighs and holds onto Katrina again as she bursts into tears once more. " _This is going to be a long morning_ " Johnathan thinks as he tries his best to comfort Katrina, "Miss, why don't we get started on tonight's feast? I'm sure it would take your mind off Ichabod" Johnathan suggests kindly, Katrina suddenly pulls away and gives Johnathan a huge smile "what a great idea! Let's get started right away!" Katrina says excitingly, as she was never crying hysterically at all, Johnathan smiles even though he feels as if he doesn't understand women, especially pregnant women at all. Ichabod wakes up with a start, a gentle sound all around him, "a-are they _singing_?!" Ichabod questions weakly, staring in fear all around the cell, but Gideon is nowhere to be found. "Gideon?" Ichabod calls out, his fear and anxiety starting to rise as the singing grows louder, Ichabod cannot figure out what the other patients are singing but it's a calming relief from the terrified screaming that comes every night. The singing grows louder and louder, becoming less of a Christmas Carol and more of a cry to cause chaos and rally the patients, "SHUT UP!" A loud voice suddenly screams, followed by heavy footsteps as the guards start to rattle the cell bars, making the patients back away from the cell's thick iron bars. The Warden, himself is walking down the dimly lit hallway "who started this singing?" The Warden demands loudly, two guards behind him are dragging a body, no one answers The Warden's question as he stomps past each cell. "Johnathan!" Katrina calls happily, her mind finally of Ichabod "yes Miss?" Johnathan answers, walking into the kitchen holding a box of random Christmas decorations, "will you be so kind to set the table? Supper is almost ready" Kristina explains, stirring a bubbling pot on the stove. "For two, Miss?" Johnathan questions, feeling a bit sad that Ichabod won't be dining with them, Kristina stops stirring and gives Johnathan a sad look "yes, for two" she finally answers and takes a deep breath, "while I miss Ichabod, the time for tears is over with and through, I shan't let the thought of him ruin our Christmas" Katrina answers and turns back to the pot, which has started to overflow a bit due to not being stirred constantly.

"I will ask all of you mangy rats one last time, WHO STARTED THE SINGING!?" The Warden screams loudly, as Ichabod's cell door is yanked open. "S-sir! I did not start the singing!" Ichabod stammers nervously, backpedaling against the wall, his eyes full of fear. One of the guards snickers, "sure" he answers sarcastically, throwing the body into the cell. Ichabod gasps when he sees that the body is none other than Gideon, "he was fun to beat up" the guard says and Ichabod realizes that this guard is none other than Jean. Ichabod stares in horror at the bloody and bruised body of Gideon, "G-Gideon?" Ichabod asks nervously, not knowing if he is alive or dead. The Warden makes his way to Ichabod's cell and looks in "did you or did you not, start the singing?" The Warden demands angrily, "I-I did not s-sir" Ichabod replies, turning a deathly pale. The Warden smiles an evil smile, "I wished I believed you, and here I thought you were so quiet, so innocent" The Warden answers and snaps his fingers. "Jean, Javert please give Constable Crane our special treatment" The Warden commands to the two guards that brought Gideon back to him, "my pleasure" Jean says with a evil grin, "c'mon now, we're wasting time" Javert adds on as they yank Ichabod to his feet. The fear of what the two men are about to do with him, and the treatment of Gideon is too much for Ichabod's fragile nerves, in seconds he loses consciousness, luckily the two men are holding Ichabod so they catch him when he faints. The rounded table is absolutely beautiful; there is a red table cloth on top if it with silver candle holders, red candles burn giving the room a cozy and warm feeling. "Oh Johnathan" Katrina breathes looking at the beauty of the table, as she sets a platter of meat down on it, "there's not going to be a lot this year" Katrina starts, looking rather ashamed, "it's been hard with Ichabod gone and no longer bringing in money" Katrina continues, remembering how they had used the majority of her fortune to find a nice home and decorate it to her tastes. "It's better than what I used to get" Johnathan answers softly, "Katrina. Please call me Katrina" Katrina answers, taking a seat at the table, Johnathan smiles as he takes a seat across from her "alright mi-… Katrina" Johnathan answers happily.

Javert and Jean drag Ichabod down stone steps to a dungeon that has a few cells that have about one patient in them. They take Ichabod to a room and yank open the door, revealing a steel, metal operating table and shelf upon shelf of oddly colored vials. Ichabod is placed on the cold table and strapped down by thick, brown leather straps "shall we awaken him?" Javert asks, heating up an "A" shaped iron in a roaring fire, that's in the corner of the room. "we shall" Jean answers, Javert smiles an evil grin as he takes the iron, which is now red hot and rolls up the sleeve on Ichabod's left arm. Ichabod wakes up by screaming, a burning pain running through his left arm as Javert presses the "A" shaped iron on his arm, marking that he's from Ravenwood Asylum for the rest of his life. Dinner is rather quiet as Katrina and Johnathan dine silently, each of them lost in their own thoughts, "I miss Ichabod" Johnathan suddenly says, looking at his empty plate "as do I, it's strange not having him with us" Katrina answers and wipes away a few tears that managed to escape. It's in bed that night, that Katrina realizes her wedding is on New Year's Eve which is only six days away. "Oh Ichabod" Katrina whispers, staring out of the window at the full moon, from her bed "will we ever be together and married?" Katrina asks herself, feeling a tear run down her face. Javert finally removes the iron from Ichabod, a flaming red "A" is on his upper arm, still smoking "nice job" Jean comments, seeing how Ichabod is struggling against the straps, trying desperately to escape. The Warden suddenly enters the room and sees how Ichabod is starting to panic at the fact that he cannot escape the straps, "what are you idiots waiting for? Give him some 17-35A" The Warden commands, they both nod as Javert reaches for a vial with orange liquid in it while Jean picks up a dirty looking syringe. They quickly fill the syringe with 17-35A and jabs it into Ichabod's neck, The Warden smiles and takes out a small notebook to record the side effects of this new drug. Ichabod reacts to the drug right away, he feels as if liquid fire is in his veins and cannot help but scream in pain, "for a small man he has a strong set of lungs" Javert says to Jean, Jean nods in agreement, his attention totally focused on the man in pain. Ichabod starts to convulse violently, "interesting" The Warden remarks, scribbling the new symptom down in his notebook as Ichabod screams loudly once more and passes out. Katrina sits up and leaps out of bed, she quickly starts to dig through her purse until she finds it, the scrap of paper that the young man gave them. Katrina reads over the address and smiles, "I'm coming Ichabod, I'm coming" Katrina whispers to the piece of paper, "not long now" Katrina adds on happily.

 _The room is blindly white, with a single red carpet and red door in it. A boy about seven years old hides in the one of the back pews, one of the many that is in this room as his father stomps down the aisle. His father's collar is turned up, so he looks almost headless, and then the young boy hears it "Ichabod" his mother calls in her gentle voice. The boy carefully stands up and looks at the red door, where he watched his father drag his mother, who was screaming and crying as she struggled against him. "Ichabod" his mother calls again, the young boy starts to walk slowly towards the red door. The child slowly opens the door and gasps in horror, filling the room is all kind of strange metal contraptions, "Ichabod" his mother calls again. In the back of the room, is a tall box that's human-shaped, two very familiar looking brown eyes look at him. Something is wrong with her eyes, they seem lifeless, dead almost, the young boy decides to open this box to get to the one person he cares about the most. The door swings open, the second it opens a tidal wave of blood comes out behind the blood is his mother, tiny dots all over her body from where she was stabbed by the iron maiden. In his fear, Ichabod backs up and places his hands on a spiked chair; a burning pain shoots through his body._

Ichabod wakes up to pain and the horrible memory of his mother's death "Ichabod! Thank God, you're alive!" Gideon exclaims, helping him drink some dirty water, the only water that they are served. "N-no…It's dirty" Ichabod says weakly, pushing the water away even though he is dreadfully thirsty, "Ichabod you must drink this, if you wish to have enough energy to escape" Gideon says, holding up the water cup again. Ichabod sighs and let's himself fall onto the cold floor, not having enough energy to keep his head up, all around him are the screams that never seem to end and only makes his head hurt. Katrina, woke up to the worst wave of nausea yet, she leaps out of bed and barely make sit to the basin before last night's feast makes its appearance. "Miss… I mean, Katrina are you alright?" Johnathan asks, the sound of her retching having awoken him, "I'll be fine" Katrina answers and continues to be sick, "I'm getting Alice!" Johnathan yells and quickly exits the Crane household. In Ravenwood Asylum, Ichabod is no better than he's been the last three weeks, he is awakened by a horrible pain in his stomach and before he can moan, last night's dinner of thin porridge appears on the stone floor. "Whoa!" Gideon yells in surprise, jumping back from the mess, "I-I apologize" Ichabod whispers, in more pain than before. "Katrina, are you in your bedroom?" Alice calls from the foyer, "I am" Katrina calls down, her voice barely heard over the new round of getting sick. A few seconds later, Alice walks into Katrina and Ichabod's bedroom, "poor Katrina!" Alice says taking of her bag and digging around in it for any sort of anti-nausea medication. Katrina finally stops getting sick and looks pitifully as Alice, "I apologize for ruining your Christmas" Katrina whispers, not having enough energy to speak any louder, Alice smiles a soft smile "it is alright Katrina, this is my job" Alice answers and pulls out a small green vial, "now drink this if you wish to stop getting sick every five minutes" Alice commands. "It's alright Ichabod, it's alright, and you didn't upset Jack" Gideon says, tossing the dirtiest hay onto the mess, to try and clean up the mess. Ichabod opens to mouth to respond, but quickly turns away as he is sick again " _oh no, Ichabod will never make it through the week if he keeps vomiting like this_!" Gideon thinks worriedly, sitting in the corner of their cell and starting to rock back and forth. That night in Ravenwood Asylum, the screams are louder than ever sounding of lives miseries and death, all of the patients screaming for the Christmas they never had and the fact that some of them will never leave the hellhole of an asylum.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Chapter Three Preview: The wedding is approaching rapidly; Katrina is nearing her second month of pregnancy. With the little money they have, Katrina and Johnathan decide to head over to the address to try and get Ichabod out of the asylum for the wedding.**


	3. A House Like No Other Chapter Three

**I Thank VerucaBeyotch for reviewing, all I can say to you is gosh diddly darn it! I did base Jack(the imaginary friend version) off of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, he was just too fabulous to leave out of this insane story (:**

 **London, England-1800**

 **A House Like No Other**

It was two day before the wedding was to take place; it was in these two days that Kristina's morning sickness finally went away. "Put on your coat Johnathan, we are heading out" Kristina says, closing her black shawl around her black and white striped dress, "where are we heading to Katrina?" Johnathan questions, putting on one of Ichabod's old jackets that he out grew. Katrina looks at Johnathan, "out to a man, who can hopefully help us" Katrina answers and opens the door, an icy wind hitting her in the face and blowing her hair back, "we must brave the icy conditions to save Ichabod" Katrina says, mostly to herself and marches outside into the winter storm. The two of them quickly find a carriage and board it, "where to ma'am?" The driver asks, Katrina quickly glances down at the scrap of paper that Anthony gave to her "224 Cherry Street" Katrina finally answers as the carriage sets off. The carriage ride takes a good half hour, even with the team of two, strong horses due to the harsh winds that blow all around them, but finally they arrive at 224 Cherry Street. Katrina quickly pays the driver, "is this the place?" Johnathan asks, as they quickly walk towards a brown building, a barber's striped pole in the window. "This is the place" Katrina says and knocks gently on the door, the door wildly swings open a second after she knocks, "what do ya want?" A man demands, his voice having a British accent, as he leans on the door a half empty bottle of gin in his hand "I got the address from a young man, Anthony Hope with the words that he could help us" Katrina explains, holding onto the scrap of paper tightly, the man smiles an almost evil smile "ya best come in, an' wait fo' Anthony tah return" the man says, opening the wooden door wider to allow his guests to enter. Katrina and Johnathan warily enter this man's home, once inside Katrina gets a good eyeful of what this man looks like, to start he is as pale as Ichabod. His hair, though is what draws most of Katrina's attention, his hair is as crazy and black as Ichabod's hair but with a white streak running through it.

"Sir, do you know when Anthony is to return?" Johnathan asks, noticing that Katrina has sunk into herself with the thought of Ichabod in her mind, " _she must be thinking about Ichabod again_ " Johnathan thinks. The man smiles again and takes a drink of his gin, "e'nuff with this sir crap, you can call me by mah real name" the man answers, "the names Todd, Sweeney Todd" the man practically growls as the front door opens. "Mr. Todd, you would not believe what has happened to me!" Anthony practically yells, rushing inside not noticing that they have guests until he runs into Johnathan. "Oh!" Anthony yells in surprise, as he and Johnathan both fall to the ground from the impact "I am so sorry! Do forgive me!" Johnathan says nervously, quickly rising to his feet and handing Anthony his hand to help him stand up. Anthony accepts his hand and stands up as quickly as Johnathan stood, "thank you" Anthony says, trying to hide how is face is rapidly blushing from running into Johnathan, "it really was no big deal" Johnathan answers as a hand gently touches his shoulder. "Anthony, do you remember us?" Katrina asks as they all sit around an old, wooden table, Anthony looks very surprised, "uh… Um… I-I'm sorry, I do not remember you" Anthony nervously stammers, turning red again, Sweeney glares at Anthony "are ya tellin' me that you INVITED STRANGERS INTO OUR HOME!?" Sweeney yells, standing up and knocking over the table in the process, Katrina gasps in surprise as Sweeney stomps over to Anthony. Anthony quickly backs away as Sweeney reaches for him; Anthony makes a surprised noise and ducks out of the way, just as Sweeney would have grabbed his yellow hair. Both of the guests are still sitting in their chairs when Johnathan leans over to Katrina "We should leave, before it gets worse" Johnathan whispers to Katrina, Katrina looks at him "we need his help!" Katrina whispers back fiercely, watching Sweeney chase Anthony around the kitchen. Sweeney suddenly roars like the ferocious lion he is and makes another grab for Anthony's long hair as Anthony runs up the stairs. Johnathan and Katrina share an odd look as they listen to the two men argue upstairs, the occasional swearword coming down to them as the sounds of things being knocked over and destroyed fill the small house. "You know what maybe, we should leave" Katrina whispers to Johnathan, Johnathan smiles and quickly stands up "we should leave before they come down here" Jonathan says, listening fearfully to the yelling that is getting louder by the second.

The screams get louder by the second, "m-make it stop" Ichabod whispers from his fetal position in the corner, "hush now" Gideon says, stroking Ichabod's damp and dirty hair. Gideon is worried, worried for his friend's health, he knows that Ichabod is severely dehydrated but doesn't have the faintest idea of what's causing his friend to be so ill. The cell door is suddenly yanked open, "Crane on your feet now!" Javert demands, Jean right next to him. Gideon glares at him "he cannot come with you, he is ill, do you perhaps have a doctor?" Gideon asks, knowing that the asylum has a doctor, but the guards won't dare to fetch one for an ailing patient. Ichabod curls up tighter into fetal position, as Javert smiles evilly "oh no" he says in mock concern, Jean is already walking into the cell to collect Ichabod. "P-please… N-no more" Ichabod says weakly. Jean yanks him to his feet, as Javert helps Jean lift Ichabod up. The image of Ichabod when he first met him fills Gideon's mind but quickly disappears when he sees the true image of Ichabod. Ichabod's whole body is extremely thin, covered in the dirt of the floor; his once clean clothes are ripped and destroyed from weeks of abuse. Ichabod's face though is what scares Gideon the most, his face gaunt and cheekbones hollow; his skin is a deathly pale. "P-please" Ichabod begs, starting to feel light-headed, "oh will you look at that, the brave and powerful constable begging for his life" Javert says cruelly, the two of them holding guards holding Ichabod between them. Gideon feels an anger start to rise in him, "let him go! Can you not see that is ill?" Gideon demands, standing to his feet, Javert for a split second almost looks remorseful that they are treating Ichabod this way. "What's this about a sick patient?" The Warden demands, having walked up to his two guards "he says that this idiot is ill" Jean mocks, pointing to Gideon, The Warden smiles evilly, "Jean, take Crane's friend to our special room, Javert come with me, we have a patient to fix" The Warden commands. Ichabod doesn't get to see what happens to Gideon, for he is rushed out of the room and forced into a wheelchair thick, leather straps are tied tightly over his hands and ankles. The straps bring back the bad memories of the 17-35A, his left arm right away starts to hurt as Javert wheels him down the familiar hallway once more. The Warden notices Ichabod's discomfort and walks up to him, "don't worry Crane we only want to _help you_ " The Warden says as they enter a room that is only decorated in white. Ichabod feels disoriented as they enter the room, the color of the room doesn't help him feel any better, seeing as the color reminds him of the church that his father dragged his mother into.

Ichabod feels something jab into his neck, but he can't tell if it's a dream or reality "K-Katrina?" Ichabod asks weakly, shapes and figures starting to go over his vision. "I don't know who this Katrina is, but I ain't here" Javert says angrily as he un-does the straps on Ichabod, Ichabod falls out of the wheelchair like a limp noodle. "Leave him be, let the drug take affect" The Warden says, Javert nods in agreement " have fun constable" Javert says and leaves the room, locking the all-white door behind him. Ichabod cannot move any of his limbs; he cannot even move his head " _am I dying_?" Ichabod thinks, seeing as he can't seem to talk or say any words for that matter. Luckily for Ichabod, he doesn't get to think of any more questions involving him as the darkness goes over his vision. Johnathan opens the front door, "wait!" Anthony suddenly yells, running over to them "we are leaving, before this argument gets too bad" Katrina answers hastily. "Please don't leave, I apologize for Mr. Todd's behavior, he can have a very bad temper sometimes" Anthony explains, "I DO _NOT_ HAVE A BAD TEMPER!" Sweeney suddenly screams and throws a vase at Anthony's head; Anthony once again, luckily ducks as the vase hits the wall right above his head, "we'll be outside, if you are done before the carriage arrives, you may give us your advice" Katrina says firmly and walks outside, Johnathan quickly follows here, gently closing the door behind him. "Do we have a carriage coming for us?" Johnathan questions, Katrina slowly shakes her head no, "I-I… Don't want to leave just yet, the wedding is two days away, and the groom is locked in an asylum!" Katrina says loudly, feeling tears start to fill her eyes. "Katrina, don't worry, don't cry, we'll get Ichabod back before the wedding" Johnathan lies, wanting to keep Katrina calm, so there isn't a repeat of Christmas Eve morning. "I'm just so worried for Ichabod, what if we can't get him out in time? What if we can't get Ichabod out at all!?" Katrina asks, as the tears start to fall. "There, there" Johnathan says and grabs onto Katrina in a tight hug to comfort her, Katrina wants to keep talking but she can only sob into Johnathan's shoulder. Twenty minutes later, the door opens gently "I deeply apologize" Anthony says, now sporting a black eye "Sweeney got a little… Violent but I put a stop to that by breaking a lamp over his head" Anthony explains and takes a seat on the front stoop.

"Are you quite alright?" Katrina asks, also sitting next to Anthony "I'm fine, thank you for asking" Anthony answers, his left eye throbbing something fierce. Johnathan also sits next to them, "you said that when you gave us your address that you could help us get someone out of an asylum" Johnathan says, looking directly into Anthony's face "yes! Yes, I can help you but I should probably get your names before we start talking" Anthony says, fidgeting slightly out of nervousness "I am Katrina Van Tassel and this is my young ward Johnathan Masbeth" Katrina answers, Anthony smiles when he hears the word "ward", the word reminding him of Johanna. "Well Katrina and Johnathan, what is it that I can do to assist you?" Anthony asks, the sun starting to set, bathing them in a golden light "my fiancé…Ichabod Crane, an innocent man has been forcefully taken to Ravenwood Asylum" Katrina starts, and takes a deep breath trying he best to not start crying hysterically again "we are to be wed in two days, and you cannot have a wedding without a groom" Katrina finishes with a sad expression. Anthony is silent for a moment, this situation reminding him a lot about the one in London with Johanna being locked in the asylum against her own will. "I can help" Anthony finally says, after a few minutes of awkward silence, "oh, thank you! Thank you!" Katrina exclaims happily and grabs Anthony in a surprise hug, her hormones once again taking over her emotions, making her very, very, _very_ happy.

A tan carriage suddenly pulls up to the house, "our ride is here. Anthony would you like to come with us? I would love to discuss our plan with you" Katrina says, Anthony smiles at her. "That would be lovely; I do not wish to be here when Mr. Todd wakes up" Anthony answers as he and Johnathan climbs into the carriage, Katrina stays outside for a few moments to discuss with the driver on where they are going and the amount she'll pay him. With a crack of the whip, the carriage is off into the winter night, to save Ichabod once and for all. Ichabod slowly opens his eyes; there is something blurry in front of him, "K-Katrina?" Ichabod asks, his throat extremely dry, which makes it very hard to speak "quiet now, I-I'm not gonna hurt you" an un-familiar voice says and tilts a cup of cold liquid into Ichabod's mouth. Ichabod recognizes the liquid as beer and quickly spits it out, Ichabod instantly spits the alcohol out, "I-I don't drink" Ichabod says softly, his vision becoming more clear by the second. "Listen to me Crane and listen well because I'm only gonna say this once, this beer is cleaner than any of the water you'll get here" the man says and tilts more of the amber liquid into Ichabod's mouth, even though the taste is absolutely horrid to Ichabod, he accepts it, knowing that in the long run it will help him. Ichabod suddenly recognizes the man and gasps sharply, which causes him to breath in the liquid and starts to cough from it, gasping for air "J…Javert" Ichabod finally gets out after not being able to speak for a full minute. "Why are you caring for me?" Ichabod asks, feeling very weak, Javert looks around for any guards but they are alone in the white room, "you are very ill and… No one else would care for you" Javert whispers, and quickly stands up, "I must be going know Mr. Crane" Javert continues on, Ichabod is dumbfounded by this guards kindness, "I'm not crazy" Ichabod says before he can stop himself. Javert gives him another sad look, "I don't think you are" Javert answers and swiftly walks out of the room. These kind words and actions seems to give Ichabod strength, but before he can start to plan on how to escape, a sudden wave of nausea rolls over him, making him turn over and vomit up the beer that Javert forced him to drink. "We have arrived at your home" the carriage driver announces loudly, the three quickly climb out of the carriage and wait while Katrina pays the driver, both Johnathan and Anthony are impatient, desperate to get inside and start planning their rescue mission. Finally Katrina breaks away from the driver, "well what are we waiting for?" Katrina asks with a smile, "You, we were waiting for you" Anthony answers politely, smiling back at her.

"Wait no longer! Let's save my husband-to-be" Katrina announces and walks swiftly towards their home, Anthony and Johnathan quickly follow her, eager to help plan their mission. Sweeney wakes up slowly, a great pain in his head "what happened?" Sweeney asks himself, not remembering how Anthony whacked him with the lamp. All around Sweeney, are the pieces of what used to be a blue lamp, looking at the pieces, Sweeney remembers what happened. Sweeney instantly regrets his actions towards Anthony, "Anthony?" Sweeney calls, there's no answer but a sheet of paper falls off his chest as he stands up. Leaning over to pick it up, Sweeney sees it a note of some sort, " _Mr. Todd- I am sorry I whacked you with a lamp, but you were trying to stab me with a razor. I have left with the two guests (Katrina and Johnathan) to help rescue Katrina's fiancé from Ravenwood Asylum. I will return much later, I hope by then your anger will have faded so that we may discuss this. XOXO- Anthony_

 _P.S: I hid all the gin until you learn to drink responsibly._

"Damn it" Sweeney says, upon reading that all the gin was hidden in some secret location. Sweeney then decides to go polish his precious razors until Anthony returns, seeing as he has no gin to drink and he does not know the address of the guest's home. It is almost dawn by the time the three finish their intense discussion, "so to start we visit Ichabod the next Sunday and tell him of the plan?" Katrina asks, to make sure that she heard correctly, Anthony nods quickly; somehow he has a lot of energy for talking the whole night "after we tell him the plan, we shall then go forth with the plan, rescue Ichabod and get you married!" Anthony says excitingly, jumping on top of a chair, "quiet Anthony! We wouldn't want to wake Johnathan!" Katrina whispers fiercely, "I'm already awake" Johnathan says from his position, curled up in a chair. "Well then, that makes this a whole lot easier!" Anthony says, from on top of the chair, waving his hands around animatingly as he speaks "what day is it Johnathan?" Anthony asks happily, "I believe it is Sunday" Johnathan answers, now wide awake and sitting up in his chair. "Brilliant!" Anthony yells and jumps down from the chair, "come now Katrina and Johnathan, we don't have a minute to spare!" Anthony finishes a huge grin on his face. Katrina looks at Anthony with a weird look like he just drank ten cups of coffee, "I hate to ruin your fun but visiting hours do not start until 8AM" Katrina says grimly, "it is only five" Katrina adds on and sits in a chair, next to Johnathan. Anthony sighs dramatically and sits on the chair he was standing on, "I guess we shall just have to wait then" Anthony announces, if anything a bit sadly, "we shall" Katrina answers, watching the sun start to rise over the city of New York.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Chapter Four Preview: Katrina, Johnathan, and Anthony pay Ichabod a visit. The first stage of the plan is then started, as the wedding quickly approaches.**


	4. A House Like No Other CHapter Four

**I apologize for the bit of a delay; I was violently attacked by story ideas that would not leave me alone until I gave them a proper story. I typed all four of these chapters in a weekend, so chapter five is being typed at the moment, what I'm trying to say is that it might take a while to get chapter five up.**

 **Thank you VerucaBeyotch for reviewing. I would have to say that my top favorite Johnny Depp character is Ichabod Crane, then Sweeney Todd, Mad Hatter, Willy Wonka and either Jack Sparrow or Edward Scissorhands.**

 **London, England-1800**

 **A House Like No Other**

The Warden eventually comes to collect Ichabod, he automatically sneers when he sees the mess Ichabod has made of the white room. "You are filthy" The Warden says angrily, Ichabod looks at him weakly from the corner of the room, "I-I don't…W-want to d-die" Ichabod answers quietly, looking even paler if that's even possible for him to do, "I'll make sure of it, if you dare to make another mess in one of my rooms" The Warden barks at Ichabod and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Ichabod cannot help but tear up at The Warden's cruel words, "oh Katrina, how I miss you" Ichabod whispers to himself, feeling the hot tears start to run down his face. For the first time in Ravenwood Asylum, Ichabod is completely alone, no friend in a cell, no kind guard, only himself and his misery. Four hours, _four hours_ is misery for Katrina, Johnathan, and Anthony who are all dying to get to Ichabod, "IT'S TIME!" Anthony suddenly screams as loud as he can, scaring the wits out of Katrina and Johnathan who are playing a fierce game of chess. "My heavens Anthony! Do not yell like that again, you scared me nearly half to death!" Katrina reprimands firmly, Anthony right away looks down, looking much like a child who has misbehaved. "I apologize, I got a little overexcited that it is 8PM" Anthony says, and looks up at Katrina, "it is now 8:05, we best leave now if we wish to get to Ichabod in plenty of time" Anthony adds on, "I'll get a carriage" Johnathan says and runs off to find any carriage that will be willing to take them to Ravenwood Asylum. Johnathan returns a half hour later, "Katrina, Anthony there is a carriage outside, waiting for us" Johnathan announces, Katrina puts down one of Ichabod's ledgers that she showing Anthony, "then let us be off" Katrina replies and stands up. "I'm coming Ichabod" Katrina whispers to herself as she leaves her home, remembering the moonlit night that she realized that they needed help to save her fiancé.

The snow has stopped coming down by the time that the carriage sets off, "we must act today, for the wedding is tomorrow!" Kristian announces, feeling very anxious about the whole thing. "Will we actually rescue Ichabod in time?" Johnathan questions, wanting more than anything to free Ichabod, "if you follow the plan exactly, then yes, Ichabod will be free by tonight" Anthony answers. The rest of the carriage ride is silent, each of them silently preparing themselves for what they will have to do later, in order to save Ichabod. "Ma'am we've arrived at Ravenwood Asylum" the driver announces after a half hour of traveling, Katrina quickly picks up her bag of things that she had brought for Ichabod, "let's save Ichabod" Katrina says to the two men, feeling completely overjoyed that today she is going to be able to see Ichabod. Ichabod is yanked to his feet once more by Jean and Javert, "you have visitors" Jean says to Ichabod cruelly, "w-what?" Ichabod questions, not understanding what Jean said at all about visitors. "You heard me you have visitors!" Jean repeats loudly and slaps Ichabod's cheek, making his head spin. Javert only watches, not daring to say a word or touch Ichabod, he only holds onto him, not as tight as usual though. Ichabod slowly nods, using all of his strength not to slip into unconsciousness, "a-alright" Ichabod answers weakly, "good. Now come, we have to bring you to your visitors" Jean says, as they pull Ichabod out of the white room. While Ichabod is relieved that he is finally out of the blinding white room, fear starts to rise in him as he remembers the rumors of men and women, mostly women being taken out on visiting days to satisfy customers. Jean and Javert drag Ichabod down a hallway that he has never been down before, all around him are crowds of people all looking into the cells as if the patients are some exotic circus animal, " _I'm definitely going to file a report on these conditions"_ Ichabod thinks as iron handcuffs are snapped around his hands and he is tossed into a small room. The steel door slams and locks behind him, the smell is the first thing that hits Ichabod; it doesn't smell disgusting or like death. It smells like ladies perfume, Ichabod feels a pang of grief when he recognizes the perfume brand, " _Katrina wore that perfume_ " Ichabod thinks as he curls up in the corner of the room. A guard had lead Katrina, Johnathan, and Anthony to a small room, "are you sure you want to see this one? He is weak and pathetic, I can get you a feistier one" the guard says, as if Ichabod is some sort of animal, "thank you for your consideration, but this is the one we want to visit" Katrina answers through gritted teeth.

Katrina cannot help but gasp when she sees the condition that Ichabod is in, Ichabod for a second stares at her and smiles. The smile quickly disappears, "you cannot be real" Ichabod says his voice weak and almost not heard at all as he curls up in the corner of the room. Johnathan looks at Katrina a fearful expression on his face, "what have they done to him?" Jonathan whispers, not believing that he's seeing this. "They've hurt him" Anthony whispers back, "when my girlfriend was in a asylum against her free will, she was treated badly but not this badly" Anthony continues on, taking a glance at Ichabod who seems to be muttering "it's not real" over and over again to himself. Katrina feels herself start to tear up at the condition of her fiancé, "Ichabod, it is real, I am here with you" Katrina says gently, taking a careful step towards him. Ichabod looks up at her and Katrina sees how pale and thin he has gotten in the few weeks that he is here, "do not trick me anymore, I know you are only a hallucination sent from my tortured mind to make life more unbearable here" Ichabod says, almost with no emotion as he looks away from Katrina. "Ichabod please listen to me, I am here with Young Masbeth and a man who will help us save you" Katrina explains, trying her best to get Ichabod to believe that they are not hallucinations but humans of flesh and blood, that have come to rescue him. "K-Katrina?" Ichabod warily asks, expecting her to laugh at him and say that she isn't Katrina but Javert, Jean or The Warden, "yes my love, I am here" Katrina answers and walks up to Ichabod. Ichabod gently touches the hem of Katrina's black and white striped dress and recognizes the feel of the fabric, "it is you, Katrina" Ichabod says as Katrina grabs onto him. Johnathan and Anthony awkwardly watch as Ichabod and Katrina hold onto each other as if they let go, they'll both die "oh Katrina" Ichabod breathes, wrapping his fingers in her soft blond hair. "We are going to get you out, Ichabod" Katrina replies, as she struggles to hold back her tears of anger, that her Ichabod was abused in this way. "N-no Katrina, you don't understand" Ichabod whispers into her ear, the intoxicating smell of her perfume all around him, "What don't I understand?" Katrina questions, Ichabod pulls away from Katrina and stares directly into her warm brown eyes, "I can never leave, I will never escape!" Ichabod says as the heavy steel door opens. The Warden himself walks in, "Miss Van Tassel, what do you think you are doing with my patient?" The Warden demands, Jean and Javert behind him, Katrina quickly lets go of Ichabod, "I was merely saying hello to my fiancé" Katrina answers hastily. The Warden gives her a evil smile, "Javert, please take Miss Van Tassel to are women's quarters" The Warden commands, Javert and Jean stomp into the room and yank Katrina to her feet, her arms are pinned behind her back. "No! NO! Katrina screams, struggling against the two men, "what is your reason for taking Miss Van Tassel? It is unlawful to commit a man or woman without reason!" Johnathan demands, standing next to Katrina, The Warden glares at Johnathan for questioning his methods, "I am committing Miss Van Tassel for hysteria and for being in an engagement with one of my patients" The Warden announces, reminding Katrina of The Burgomaster who committed Ichabod in the first place and started this whole mess.

Katrina is shocked silent upon hearing The Warden's cruel words, "well what are you two waiting for? Take her to the women's quarters!" The Warden demands, his angry words seem to bring Katrina back to reality. "No! No! Johnathan!" Katrina yells the sudden action of her being dragged out of the room, scrambles her thoughts making it hard for her to speak. "Save Ichabod!" Katrina screams, for the final time as she is pulled out of the room by Javert and Jean, "I shall return for you Crane" The Warden says and leaves the room, locking it as he exits. "Katrina!" Ichabod yells, leaping to his feet and stating to bang his feet against the steel door, "sir! Please stop!" Johnathan begs, running up to Ichabod and trying to pull him away from the door. "No! No! KATRINA NOOOOOOO!" Ichabod screams, his voice filling the whole room as Johnathan continues to pull on his waist, Anthony has now joined him and is pulling on Johnathan's waist to try and help him. Finally the two men pull Ichabod away from the door, Ichabod seems to give up and let himself collapse into Johnathan's arms, "s-sir?" Johnathan warily asks, not knowing if Ichabod has fainted again or if he has just lost the will to go on. Ichabod weakly turns his head so he is facing Johnathan and Anthony, "y-you… M-must save K-Katrina" Ichabod whispers, his voice hoarse from screaming his lungs out. "My name is Anthony Hope and we'll try our best to save the both of you" Anthony answers, shaking Ichabod's hand "n-no… L-leave me, save K-Katrina" Ichabod replies, struggling to stay conscious, "s-she… W-w-won't…S-survive" Ichabod adds on, his voice fading away as he passes out in Johnathan's arms. "He has quite the set of delicate nerves, doesn't he?" The Warden questions as he walks into the room, at the exact moment that Ichabod loses consciousness "leave him alone" Johnathan says, holding onto Ichabod tightly, Anthony holding onto half of Ichabod seeing as Johnathan is not strong enough to hold onto Ichabod all on his own. The Warden only smiles his evil trademark grin at Johnathan, "do I need to commit the both of you for questioning my authority as head doctor?" The Warden demands, both Anthony and Johnathan pale at his words. "N-no need for that s-sir" Johnathan answers and hands Ichabod to The Warden , "h-here you go, sir" Johnathan continues on, nervously. The Warden snatches Ichabod from Johnathan and grins cruelly "Javert, see to it that these two gentlemen find their way out" The Warden commands to the one guard that followed him, Javert grins like a madman and pulls on Johnathan's arm, "come now, we wouldn't want you getting lost in the asylum, now would we?" Javert questions, dragging the two of them out of the room, before they can answer. The Warden smiles as he looks at the limp body of Ichabod, who is the palest yet " I knew I would get your girl" The Warden says to himself and starts to laugh manically as he exits the room.

"That was a bigger failure than Mr. Todd's meat pie business!" Anthony practically yells in anger as Javert kicks the both of them out of Ravenwood Asylum. Johnathan doesn't even bother to question the odd comparison that Anthony just made; he is too full of rage to even form a sentence. "Johnathan, are you alright?" Anthony asks, noticing that Johnathan is stomping away from the asylum as fast as he can, "no I'm not!" Johnathan yells, not even turning around to look at Anthony as he speaks. "The only people I care about in this world have just been taken away from me!" Johnathan yells again and sinks to his knees, "I will have vengeance!" Johnathan screams to the heavens, raising his fists in the air. Anthony is frozen in place, unsure of how to react to this young boy's actions but at the same time, it scares Anthony a little bit how much Johnathan reminds him of Mr. Todd. "Jonathan" Anthony starts, placing a gentle hand on Johnathan's shoulder, "what!?" Johnathan yells at Anthony, his eyes full of rage and murder. "I _need_ to bring you to Sweeney, he'll understand your anger" Anthony finishes, taking his hand of Johnathan and starting to back away slowly as Johnathan continues to stare daggers at him. Johnathan takes a deep breath to try and calm down, "how will he help?" Johnathan questions, remembering how violent and angry Sweeney was to Anthony, "like I said, he has extreme anger from his own family being taken away" Anthony explains, his arm raised in the air to call a carriage over to them, "I'll go" Johnathan answers as a black carriage comes over to them. Katrina struggles against the hold of the two men, screaming and crying the whole time that she is pulled down a dimly lit hallway, finally the two stop at a cell and throw Katrina into it. "No! Please!" Katrina begs, her arms outside the bars as she desperately tries to grasp anything to use to her advantage, but the two guards are already gone, to go cause more harm to the other patients. "No, please" Katrina repeats quieter and sinks against the bars, the tears that she has been holding back, start to run down her face, "dearie, why are ya crying?" A kind voice with a thick British accent asks, as a petite woman walks out of the shadows and into the pale candlelight. The carriage arrives at 224 Cherry Street in ten minutes, due to Anthony offering him a large sum of money to get there as quick as he can. "I'll have to remember that for next time" Johnathan says, amazed that if you offer a driver a heck ton of money, he will go through secret alleyways and streets that he saves for his wealthier customers. "Mr. Todd?" Anthony warily calls out, entering their home, there's no answer as they enter "he's either ignoring me or shaving a customer" Anthony explains, completely used to Sweeney never greeting him when he returns from his visits out. "Anthony, is that you?" Sweeney questions, coming down the stairs, cleaning the blood of his razor with a cloth that's stained red from the past customers. Luckily for Sweeney, Johnathan doesn't notice the bloody razor in Sweeney's hands "we need your help" Anthony starts Sweeney glares at him and takes a seat at one of the wooden chairs, and the table is still knocked over and on its side. "Well, what do ya want?" Sweeney demands, glaring cruelly at Johnathan, "m-my guardians have been taken to Ravenwood Asylum, against their will" Johnathan replies nervously, Sweeney's fierce glare scaring him a bit.

Sweeney sighs and turns his glare over to Anthony, "are you kidding me? One rescue mission in London an' we turn into saviors fo' the insane?" Sweeney questions angrily, not believing that they'll have to rescue _another_ person from the asylum. "They are not insane!" Johnathan yells, standing up and knocking over his chair as he stands "alright, alright if they're not insane, why are they in the asylum?" Sweeney asks, wishing more than anything he had some gin to drink right now. Johnathan feels his anger start to rise once more, "they've done nothing wrong! It's the cruelty of men who think that they are insane" Johnathan answers firmly, Sweeney seems to smile at his words, "I knew you would like him" Anthony says to Sweeney. The woman is a few inches taller than Katrina, with wild, brown hair that seems almost red and brown eyes "I won't 'urt ya" the woman says gently, something about her voice seems to comfort Katrina, "t-thank you" Katrina manages to say. The woman then sits on a ratty looking cot and pats a seat next to her, "come now, sit next tah me" the woman commands softly, Katrina carefully gets up and sits next to the woman. "I'm Katrina Van Tassel and I'm not crazy" Katrina announces, "dear, I know yer not crazy, I see it in ya" the woman replies kindly, sounding like a mother of sorts, "mah name is Nellie Lovett and I ain't crazy either" she says quietly. "So let me get this straight, yer adoptive parents, Katrina an' Ichabod ar' in Ravenwood Asylum an' perfectly sane?" Sweeney asks, wanting to have a clear understanding of everything Johnathan has just said to him. "Yes! Exactly that!" Johnathan exclaims, Sweeney looks at Anthony then back at Johnathan "I'm with ya, but I don't know a way to rescue em' " Sweeney answers, twirling the razor in his hand. "Oh. Alright. I just assumed that you knew a way to help" Johnathan says sadly, he seems to sink a little bit upon hearing that this man cannot help him rescue the people he loves. "Mr. Todd, didn't we come to New York for a reason?" Anthony suddenly interrupts, hoping that Sweeney will remember "I know why we are here Anthony, I was trying to stay off the subject of her" Sweeney snaps, his words becoming clear and sharp with anger. "If I may ask, who is her?" Johnathan softly asks, "The girl that Mr. Todd is courting" Anthony answers quickly, before Sweeney can, Sweeney stands up quickly also knocking over his chair. "Why you little…" Sweeney growls, reaching for his razor, Anthony turns on his heels until he's facing Johnathan, "there's tea in the cupboard, I shall be right back" Anthony announces and leaps over a fallen chair. Sweeney gives a deep growl of anger and quickly follows Anthony, who is now running up the stairs as fast as he can "yer gonna pay!" Sweeney screams, running up the stairs, at a speed that a man his age cannot normally get up to. "You'll have to catch me first!" Anthony yells back at Sweeney as he crawls out an open window, onto the roof "I will and when I do, my friends will drip precious rubies" Sweeney mutters to himself as he crawls out the window after Anthony. Johnathan sighs and walks over to the cupboard, a large spider quickly hides as he swings open the cupboard door, the spider instantly reminds him of Ichabod's fear of smiles which makes him smile. There is suddenly a loud thumping noise from the upstairs, the sound one makes when they are being dragged from the outside by window and the sound of swearing makes its way downstairs. "How do they live with each other?" Johnathan asks himself, as he sets a kettle to boil on the stovetop.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Chapter Five Preview: The wedding comes and goes as Katrina enters her second month of pregnancy. Johnathan, with the help of Sweeney and Anthony starts to re-work their plan to try and save Ichabod and Katrina before it's too late.**

 **Any and all reviews are welcome (:**


	5. A House Like No Other Chapter Five

**VerucaBeyotch- No need to feel bad that you are the only one reviewing. I appreciate greatly that you are actually reading this and enjoying it. To answer your question, yes Sweeney might be trying to court Mrs. Lovett. I might ship them a little bit… Anyways that is a FABULOUS name for Sweeney Todd (:**

 **A House Like No Other**

 **London, England-1800**

 **New Year's Eve**

The wedding night finally comes, "we were to be wed today" Katrina says to herself, feeling tears start to run down her pale cheeks. "Wot is it love? Wot is makin' ya tear up?" Nellie asks kindly, looking up from braiding her curly hair and failing, "I was to be married today" Katrina replies softly. Nellie feels as if she knows what this young woman is going through, "I know love, I was to be wed once too" Nellie quietly answers, remembering the life she and Mr. Todd would have had by the seaside. Katrina takes one look at Nellie and bursts into tears, as Nellie comforts Katrina, a question pops into her head, "Katrina, I have noticed that ya tend tah cry a bit, is there a reason that ya ar' so emotional?" Nellie questions, not seeing how a dark shape is watching them from outside the steel bars, "t-there is actually a r-reason… I'm a-a month and…And a half p-pregnant" Katrina answers in between sobs. Across Ravenwood Asylum, Ichabod wakes up to the sound of soft crying, "Gideon is that you? Are you quite alright?" Ichabod asks, sitting up to get a better view of the cell, "t-there's nothing you can do constable" Gideon answers his voice shaking from crying, Ichabod's attention has been caught, "pardon my intrusion, but what has happened that I cannot fix?" Ichabod questions as Gideon suddenly slaps him, hard. Anthony finally comes downstairs, limping slightly and holding an off white rag to his cheek, which has a flaming red mark on it "another lamp?" Johnathan asks, taking a steaming kettle of the stovetop. Anthony shakes his head no, "a chair" he answers, and taking a seat at one of the chairs that hasn't been knocked over, yet. Johnathan sets two teacups on the table, which while they were fighting and the tea was boiling he picked up so it's right side up "some tea, Anthony?" Johnathan asks, sitting in the chair across from Anthony. Anthony gratefully accepts the tea, "I must ask how do you two live with each other?" Johnathan starts, taking a sip from his tea "we usually along well… Except for when we argue or Mr. Todd is drunk" Anthony answers, looking at the brown liquid in his teacup.

Ichabod loses his balance from the impact of the slap; he falls to the stone floor, hard. "G-Gideon please calm down" Ichabod says, sitting up slowly his vision swimming before him, "JACK IS DEAD!" Gideon screams with the fury of a thousand suns and hits Ichabod again, this time Ichabod doesn't have the strength to stay awake. "Speaking of Mr. Todd, where is he?" Anthony questions, setting his teacup down on the table, Johnathan shrugs "upstairs?" He suggests, Anthony only shakes his head no, "we would be hearing him say how everyone deserves to die" Anthony replies and stands up to begin the quest of where the heck Sweeney Todd went to. "Mrs. Lovett?" A deep voice asks, Nellie lets go of Katrina, having recognized the gruff voice "Mr. Todd?" Nellie questions, excitement in her voice. Sweeney walks up to the bars of the cage, and looks in "none other" Sweeney answers with an evil grin. "Oh Mr. Todd! I knew that ya would come tah rescue me!" Nellie exclaims happily, her arms grasping desperately for any part of the barber who is so close, yet so far from her. Katrina instantly recognizes the brooding figure of the barber and wipes away the last of her tears, she cannot help but smile slightly at the idea that she and her fiancé might escape in time to have their wedding. "Mrs. Lovett… I cannot save you…Not yet at least" Sweeney says quietly, fidgeting with his precious razor in his hand, "what!? Ya can't leave us here, we will die!" Nellie almost yells, her hands gripping the steel bars as if she can rip the cell wall down. "Quiet Mrs. Lovett! You'll bring a guard over with that screeching!" Sweeney replies loudly, looking back and forth for any signs of the guards that are approaching to lock him up. Nellie's face softens at the barber's words, "why am I getting' the feelin' that ya snuck in tah see me?" Nellie whispers, looking into Sweeney's dark brown eyes that seem to show some vulnerability, "because it is the truth… I snuck in to try and find you" Sweeney finally answers when they both hear it, the heavy footsteps of The Warden which are rapidly approaching. "Oh no!" Anthony suddenly yells out as he realizes where Sweeney snuck off to, "what? Do you know where Mr. Todd is?" Johnathan demands, standing next to Anthony, Anthony quickly nods as he pulls on his coat "Mr. Todd went to Ravenwood Asylum to try and rescue Mrs. Lovett!" Anthony practically yells and is out the door, before a very confused Johnathan can question what he just said.

In the carriage that Anthony somehow found, Anthony gives Johnathan a very basic explanation of the whole meat pie business that they had in London, and why they came to New York. Johnathan slowly nods, letting all of the information slowly absorb into his mind as the carriage drives as fast as it can go towards the asylum. Words start to slowly enter Ichabod's mind, "Jack… Dead…Dead… JACK!" Gideon screeches like a banshee, Ichabod slowly opens his eyes and sees that Gideon is directly above him, chanting into his face. Ichabod screams as Gideon starts to chant louder, "p-please! I-I… D-did nothing to h-hurt you" Ichabod stammers nervously, trying desperately to get away from his cellmate, who has finally snapped. "I-I… D-did nothing t-to hurt J-J-Jack either" Ichabod adds on, his voice shaking so much from fear he can barely speak. "Can you not go any faster?!" Anthony demands, peeking his head out of the carriage window, "I'm in no hurry" a deep and familiar voice replies which sends shivers down Anthony's spine. "It cannot be" Anthony whispers to himself, his eyes wide with fear as the menacing figure of Judge Turpin looks at him. "Do you know him?" Johnathan questions as Anthony stares in horror, on the verge of hysterics. "Run!" Nellie franticly whispers, her eyes full of fear, Sweeney looks at her as if he wants to say something but only hands her his razor, Nellie gasps in shock when she sees what Sweeney has given her. "Mr. Todd! I cannot take yer razor!" Nellie says, knowing how precious Sweeney's razors are to him, "protect yourself" Sweeney answers and runs away just as The Warden comes up to their cell. "M-Mr. Todd k-killed… Y-you" Anthony stammers nervously, as Johnathan leads him out of the carriage, "Anthony ignore him, we are only a few blocks away from the asylum" Johnathan says calmly. Judge Turpin grins evilly, "I had a few tricks up my sleeve" he explains, remembering the night that Sweeney "killed" him.

"What is going on here?" The Warden demands cruelly, "nothing, nothing at all" Nellie quickly answers, hiding the razor behind her back. Before The Warden can continue, Jean runs up to him, "Sir! There is a disturbance in the men's cells!" Jean announces loudly, The Warden glares at him "can you not deal with it yourself?" The Warden asks, Jean quickly shakes his head no "I tried sir, but they resisted with the strength of a hundred men" Jean explains as a scream breaks through the air of the asylum. "I'll deal with you later my patient" The Warden says and quickly stomps away to deal with whatever is going on in the men's cells. Gideon started the screaming, Ichabod takes the opportunity to escape Gideon's grasp and huddles in the corner of their cell. "Let us out! Let us out!" The men chant louder and louder as each second goes by, this noise scares Ichabod more than the screaming could ever scare him. "Anthony, we have a goal to complete" Johnathan reminds Anthony, Anthony looks over at Johnathan and nods "y-your right. I cannot let him distract me from our mission" Anthony replies as the cold hand of Judge Turpin touches his shoulder, making him shudder. "Aren't you curious Mr. Hope? Aren't you curious of how I survived?" Judge Turpin practically purrs, feeling the fabric of Anthony's coat. "Quiet all of you!" The Warden yells over the chanting, "LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" The patients continue to scream, all of them rattling their cell doors. "I have something that you need, and you have something that I _need_ " Judge Turpin says and removes a gold key from his pocket, Anthony and Johnathan both gasp in surprise and awe as they stare at the key. "It will unlock any cell door in Ravenwood Asylum" Judge Turpin announces, Anthony slowly starts to reach for the key but Judge Turpin quickly puts it back in his pocket. Katrina suddenly doubles over in pain, "Katrina! What is it love? What is it?!" Nellie demands, she doesn't have the slightest idea of what is wrong with her cellmate, "m-my… S-stomach" Katrina stammers and turns her head away from Nellie so she can vomit the little food that is in her stomach.

"All of you silence yourselves right now, or there will be dire consequences!" The Warden threatens, "NEVER! WE SHALL NEVER BE QUIET!" Gideon screams, his voice rising over the other patient's voices, The Warden turns on his heels and smiles an evil grin at Gideon. "I believe I know who started this noisemaking" The Warden says to Javert and Jean and unlocks Ichabod and Gideon's cell. "I want Mr. Todd" Judge Turpin says, fingering the key in his pocket, "what?" Johnathan questions not believing what he is hearing. "I said that I want Sweeney Todd, for a while now I have had my eye on him" Judge Turpin explains, remembering the pale skin of the barber that he so desperately wants to taste. Anthony is silent for a moment, thinking his words through carefully, while he knows that Mr. Todd has a bad temper and broods a lot, he did help him recue his precious Johanna. On the other hand, two innocent souls are locked in Ravenwood Asylum and Anthony knows about the asylum, if they don't get out soon, there is a good chance they will not survive. "So you will give me the key which unlocks _any_ cell door in the asylum, for Sweeney Todd?" Anthony asks, Judge Turpin nods and takes out the golden key once more "how do we know you aren't lying?" Johnathan questions carefully, not wanting to anger this Judge Turpin. Judge Turpin shoots daggers at Johnathan through a cold glare, "how do you know that I'm telling the truth?" Judge Turpin snaps back at him. The Warden who is followed by Jean and Javert walks slowly into the cell; the cruel smile in his face makes Ichabod shudder with fear. "Hold him down" The Warden commands, the two guards walk over silently and each grab one of Gideon's arms. The Warden whips out a silver razor, "Gideon your punishment for causing this chaos is death by a stranger's razor" The Warden says and without hesitation cuts Gideon throat. "Katrina speak to me! I cannot help ya if ye don't talk tah me!" Nellie begs, holding onto Katrina, Katrina stifles a scream as a new wave of pain cuts through her bottom stomach. "Oh love" Nellie breathes, "yer bleeding" Nellie continues on as a scarlet puddle starts to form around Katrina's feet, "help… Me" Katrina pleads as tears start to fall down her face. Anthony sighs heavily, "fine. Give me the key and Sweeney Todd is yours" Anthony says and holds out his hand for the key, "I may be perverted, but I'm not stupid. Bring Sweeney to my door tomorrow night and the key is yours" Judge Turpin answers, twirling the key in his hand. "Enough!" Johnathan yells and yanks the key out of Judge Turpin's hand, Johnathan hands the key to Anthony, "save my parents" Johnathan says as Judge Turpin grabs onto him, Anthony nods and takes off running for the asylum.

"GIDEON!" Ichabod screams as a stream of red bursts out of Gideon's throat, Gideon chokes on his own blood and falls to the stone floor, the hay around him is already turning crimson. Ichabod can feel his vision starting to turn black as he stares at the dead body of Gideon, "I'll see you soon constable" The Warden says as Ichabod collapses next to Gideon. Katrina drops to her knees, screaming as she falls; the blood continues to drip from her, staining her dress. "Hush, hush, everything will be alright" Nellie soothes; deep down inside she knows that something horrible has happened to Katrina's unborn child. Nellie has seen this before in the residents that stayed in the room above her, she remembers the pain that Lucy Barker went through with the miscarriage of their first child. Anthony runs even though his legs burn and his lungs beg him to stop, so he can catch his breath, " _I cannot stop! Johnathan has his faith in me!_ " Anthony thinks as he arrives at Ravenwood Asylum. Sweeney angrily paces back and forth in his cell, luckily for him he has the cell to himself, and unluckily for himself he is locked in this hellhole of an asylum. "Stupid warden" Sweeney mutters to himself, he is angry beyond belief at how this warden somehow found him as he was sneaking out and locked him away, "stupid devil woman" Sweeney continues on, furious at how Mrs. Lovett got him into this whole mess. Anthony bangs on the asylum's giant wooden door, "let me in!" Anthony yells, as the door creaks open, "can I help you?" A guard asks kindly, Anthony doesn't answer him as he pushes past him. Katrina finally starts sobbing, "N-Nellie… M-my child…" Katrina starts her voice fading away as she realizes what is going on, "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry" Nellie whispers as Katrina screams the scream of mother's who have lost their children. Nellie, as she listens to Katrina's tortured scream knows that she will never forget the sound of a broken heart, the sound of a mother who never will be a mother. "Mr. Todd!" Anthony yells, running past cell after cell, ignoring how the guards chase after him, yelling words that cannot be repeated. "Anthony?" Sweeney yells back, from his cell, Anthony runs back him then walks swiftly backwards as he hears the deep voice of the barber. "Good to see you" Anthony says and quickly unlocks Sweeney's door, Sweeney leaps out of his cell just as the guards round the corner. Javert and Jean take one look at the homicidal barber and both run away to get The Warden, tripping over each other as they struggle to escape.

Ichabod wakes up with a start when he hears a familiar scream; he instantly recognizes it as Katrina's scream of terror, "Katrina!" Ichabod yells as fear starts to grow in him. Judge Turpin yanks Johnathan into a carriage, "you stupid boy" Judge Turpin growls as the carriage starts to speeds away. "I do not care for what you think of me, my parents are more important than you'll ever be" Johnathan snaps at him, Judge Turpin suddenly slaps his cheek, Johnathan gasps in surprise as a burning pain along with anger fills him. "That was for being a disrespectful good for nothing little brat" Judge Turpin starts then smiles cruelly, "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson" Judge Turpin adds on, watching in glee as a terrified expression goes across Johnathan's face. Sweeney and Anthony race down the dimly lit hallway, "do you know where she is?" Anthony demands, "yes" Sweeney answers quickly as he abruptly stops outside a cell. "Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asks, "Mr. Todd?" Nellie questions, her face coming into view as she holds onto Katrina, who has started to sob quietly. Anthony unlocks their cell, Nellie's face lights up as she sees that they are almost free, "oh Mr. Todd! Oh Anthony! I knew ya would come back for us!" Nellie exclaims, when all of them hear it, "what do you mean that a patient has escaped?!" The Warden questions, his menacing shadow stretching over the entrance to the hallway, "we have no time, come!" Sweeney says urgently and they all take off running down an opposite hallway, to rescue the constable. The carriage stops outside a large home, "we are here, my boy" Judge Turpin says, "alright" Johnathan says and kicks the judge in his private area, Johnathan takes the stunned judge to open his door and start running away as fast as he can from the perverted judge, from the very strong chance that Johnathan was to be sexually assaulted by the perverted judge. "Katrina, don't be dead. D-don't be dead" Ichabod mutters to himself, he is crouched down in the corner of the room, rocking slowly back and forth. "Ichabod?" Anthony carefully asks as he unlocks the cell, Ichabod looks up when he hears the cell door creak open, "p-please n-no more" Ichabod begs as a strong pair of hands lift him up. "Mr. Todd what are you doing?" Anthony questions as Sweeney picks Ichabod up, "he is sickly, too weak to walk" Sweeney replies and tosses Ichabod over his shoulder as if he weighs nothing.

Katrina smiles through her tears when she sees her fiancé in front of her, "Ichabod" Katrina says quietly as she leans onto Nellie, Nellie smiles at Katrina "don't worry love, nothing's gonna harm ya, not while were around" Nellie whispers into Katrina's ear. "Down this way!" Jean suddenly yells, "We must escape, now!" Anthony says franticly, "Anthony, lead them to safety, I have something of mine to get back" Sweeney replies calmly as the guards and The Warden near them. "At least take this" Anthony says and hands Sweeney a small pistol, Sweeney looks at the pistol then at Anthony, "run!" Sweeney demands, Anthony nods and starts to lead the misfit group down the hallway that leads to the exit. "You idiot!" Judge Turpin screams, his usual deep voice sounding a bit higher than usual, but Johnathan is already gone.

 **Chapter Six Preview: Katrina, Nellie, and Ichabod have finally escaped from Ravenwood Asylum. Sweeney has stayed behind to get his razor back, while the others search for safety and Johnathan.**


	6. A House Like no other chapter six

WHOOOO! This is it guys, the last chapter of this story! Thank you VerucaBeyotch for reviewing, I am sorry for your sister's miscarriages, Katrina will be fine- do not worry (: I did not plan in advance to kill Gideon, it happened as I was typing, also do not worry for our friendly neighborhood barber, he'll figure something out.

A House Like No Other

London, England- 1801

Anthony, Nellie, Katrina, and Ichabod all burst out of Ravenwood Asylum into the frigid winter air, "we're free!" Nellie yells, she cannot believe that they have finally escaped the nightmarish asylum. "We won't be if we continue to stand here" Anthony replies as he spots a figure running down the snow covered street, "Anthony!" The figure yells, running as fast as it can towards them. Katrina weakly lifts her head from where it was on Nellie's shoulder, "J-Johnathan?" Katrina questions as the figure comes into their view, revealing that it is indeed Johnathan. Katrina doesn't breathe in relief when she sees Johnathan for there seems to be a shorter man, chasing Johnathan with a cane raised above his head. The Warden glares at Sweeney, Sweeney glares at The Warden, "I believe you have something of mine" Sweeney starts a murderous glint in his eyes. "I do?" The Warden mocks, making a huge show of flipping open Sweeney's razor, Sweeney growls at him and leaps onto The Warden, both Javert and Jean gasp in horror as the two men roll on the ground, hitting each other with their fists. "The Beadle" Anthony says in horror, as the two men get closer to them, "aw hell naw, we 'ave been through enough!" Nellie answers angrily taking a tiny switchblade from behind her ear, "you've had this the whole time?" Anthony questions, Nellie sighs "yes" she replies as she flips open the switchblade and holds it in front of her, to protect her new friends. The Warden screams a high-pitched screams as Sweeney claws at his face with his fingernails, leaving bloody scars all across his face, "GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. RAZOR!" Sweeney screams, his voice fills the whole hallway, "h-here!" The Warden manages to say and tosses his silver friend onto the ground. Johnathan reaches the four and runs into Katrina's arms, "you won't get away from me this time!" The Beadle yells, as he starts to run up the stairs of Ravenwood Asylum, "stay back" Nellie warns as she aims the switchblade directly at The Beadle's left eye. The Beadle smiles cruelly, "make me, devil woman" The Beadle mocks, "alright" Nellie answers calmly and throws the switchblade into The Beadle's left eye.

"My friend" Sweeney whispers and carefully picks up the razor, a feeling of strength and calmness goes over him as he feels the familiar handle and edge of the razor. "You shall drip rubies" Sweeney continues on and without another word, cuts The Warden's throat, a smile slowly stretches on Sweeney's face as The Warden's blood splatters all over his face. The Beadle screams in pain and drops to his knees, "thank god!" Johnathan yells happily, "no problem" Nellie answers as if the scream of pain is something that she hears every day. The doors of the asylum suddenly open, showing a very happy looking barber that is covered in blood once more, everyone, minus Nellie shudders at Sweeney's smile. "Mr. Todd, look at the mess ya 'ave made!" Nellie says a bit annoyed, for she'll have to be the one to do his laundry. "C-can… W-we leave?" Ichabod asks weakly, he doesn't even raise his head from Anthony's shoulder, "we probably should" Anthony replies, hearing the angry shouts from the inside of Ravenwood Asylum. Anthony and Johnathan find two carriages, they help load Nellie, Katrina, and Ichabod in one and the rest of them climb into the other one, "where to?" The driver asks ignoring how two of his passengers are unconscious and the other one is covered in blood that isn't his. "224 Cherry Street" Anthony answers, the driver nods and whips his horses, their carriage speeds away with the other carriage following. The two carriages make it to 224 Cherry Street in record time, "Anthony are we letting these…People into our home?" Sweeney asks as he stares at his reflection in his razor that he has just finished wiping clean of all blood. Anthony gives Sweeney a cold glare, "yes we are. It is not safe to let them go, just yet" Anthony snaps at Sweeney as they half walk, half drag their guests to their home.

Nellie helps Katrina sit in a chair that is around the table that for some reason is on its side once more, "did you do this?" Anthony demands looking angrily at the toppled table, Sweeney shrugs "it keeps falling over" he quickly answers, lying through his teeth. "I-Is I-Ichabod… A-alright?" Katrina weakly asks as a new wave of pain goes over her, causing tears to run down her face, Nellie gives Katrina a weak smile, "he's fine love, why don't I make ya some tea?" Nellie suggests, she knows how tea has calmed her down many times. At that moment, Ichabod loses all consciousness and falls out of his chair, he hits the wooden floor hard, "oh no!" Anthony exclaims, he turns away from Sweeney and crouches down next to the constable. Nellie looks at Sweeney, Sweeney looks at Nellie, "maybe we should get 'em in the guest's bedrooms?" Nellie asks, helping a sobbing Katrina to her feet. Sweeney slowly nods, he is not used to this much emotion in females in front of him, "I guess" Sweeney finally answers and stands up to help Nellie carry them to the guest bedroom. Once they are gone, Anthony turns to Johnathan, "do you think The Beadle is dead?" Anthony asks as he sets a kettle down on the stovetop. Johnathan smiles at Anthony, "I hope so" Johnathan answers and leaves the room to help the people he cares about the most.

 **Epilogue**

The Constable, Ichabod Crane finally recovered from his sickness, after many weeks of bed rest in Sweeney and Nellie's home. Ichabod returned to his position as constable, The Burgomaster immediately apologized for his actions. Ichabod soon married Katrina and while life seemed perfect for them, the nightmares of Ravenwood Asylum have yet to cease.

Katrina was in a deep grief over the loss of her unborn child throughout the weeks that she healed in Sweeney and Nellie's home. Little by little she started to overcome her sadness, marrying Ichabod helped enormously. Katrina currently runs an apothecary shop, where she sells herbs and uses a bit of her witchcraft to cast spells and charms, to heal people.

Johnathan returned to school to continue his studies, in hopes of one day becoming a doctor. His teacher and fellow peers are greatly impressed by his knowledge of everything medical and academic in general. Right now, Johnathan is at the top of his class and grade, and is trying to raise money to help those that are locked in asylums.

Anthony decided to stay with Sweeney and Nellie in New York City, instead of going back to London. Johanna shortly joined him in New York and they were soon wed, there is news that not only are they all living together but Johanna is pregnant with their first child. Anthony has quit being a sailor due to the fact that he has a family on the way and is an apprentice at the blacksmith's shop.

Nellie helped greatly in healing Katrina and Ichabod, once they left her home, she continued her business of meat pies, with Mr. Todd to supply the meat. The business quickly became popular, with Nellie and Johanna running the place and serving the customers.

Last but not least Sweeney continued his business as a barber, cutting the throats of the innocent for Mrs. Lovett. On one of the first spring nights, Sweeney proposed to Nellie, Nellie accepted happily and they were soon wed. Together they ran the business, with the help of Anthony and Johanna, with the occasional visit from the Cranes.

 **The End…**

 **The credits roll with some cheesy techno music playing, the screen slowly fades to black then suddenly pops with color.**

 **In Ravenwood Asylum, the body of The Warden lies on the stone ground, dead as a doornail. Jean and Javert look over him with great concern, "he's dead" Javert announces when The Warden suddenly sits up….**


End file.
